Harvestables
All harvestable in the Frontier can be obtained through the process of harvesting plants, creatures, and objects that can be found through various spots. Different areas provide a certain amount of harvestable, and as such, rarer plants are found in more dangerous places. All of these harvestable are required for Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. List of Known Harvestables |- | |Lakethistle |100 | |''"A semi-aquatic plant found near lake shores and riverbeds."'' | |- | |Flatty Mushroom |110 | |''"A common flat-capped mushroom often found in clusters."'' | |- | |Pearl Flower |350 | |''"A pleasant white flower with a pearlescent glow."'' | |- | |Fallichen |375 | |''"A simple bundle of lichen. Its autumn-like colors must have given the lichen its name."'' | |- | |Rozier Flower |450 | |''"A beautiful flower with a deep red color."'' | |- | |Shell |500 | |''"A small basic shell that must have washed in from the ocean. What little creature has lost its home?"'' | |- | |Yellow Balloon Mushroom |500 | |''"These tall mushrooms tend to sprout in areas of vibrant color."'' | |- | |Glow Mushroom |700 | |''"These small mushrooms emit a pleasant light."'' | |- | |Sandy Coral |700 | |''"A bundle of gritty coral. If given enough time and luck, this red coral can grow on a beach, and sometimes, even living creatures."'' | |- | |Moon Mushroom |750 | |''"These moon-shaped mushrooms emit a soft glow."'' | |- | |Honey Mushroom |950 |75 |''"The Honey Mushroom has a sweet smell which draws wildlife and insects to it."'' | |- | |Lumoore Mushroom |1,000 | |''"The glowing crystals inside the Lumoore Mushroom give off a bright glow which lights the area around them."'' | |- | |Bobber Mushroom |1,000 | |''"The Bobber Mushroom is an extremely poisonous uncommon mushroom."'' | |- | |Purple Balloon Mushroom |1,200 | |''"Purple Balloon Mushrooms often sprout in clusters, it is said that if enough sprout in one spot, the earth itself will be lifted away."'' | |- | |Moon Flower |2,000 | |''"A beautiful flower that revels in moonlight."'' | |- | |Plumbo Flower |2,000 |50 |''"A delicious Plumbo Flower. Plumbos are safe to eat, unlike most things you find out in the wilderness."'' | |- | |Sun Flower |2,000 | |''"A beautiful flower that loves to bask in sunlight."'' | |- | |Lemon Flower |2,000 |50 |''"This large yellow flower is sought after for its pleasant citrus scent and its delicious flavor."'' | |- | |Hungry Flower |2,100 | |''"This odd flower seems to grow like a constellation. What does it hunger for?"'' | |- | |Strangeman's Flower |2,200 | |''"What a strange, strange flower. This flower seems tainted with a madman's touch."'' | |- | |Clamstack |2,500 | |''"A living Clamstack. Part creature, part plant, this strange tower of life seems content being anywhere."'' | |- | |Spurtle Mushroom |2,500 | |''"An odd mushroom. Some call it a flower."'' | |- | |Target Mushroom |2,700 | |''"This rare mushroom is as hard as a rock. Gnomes are fond of using them as flying discs. Only Gnome wizards can afford to buy or find these rare mushrooms."'' | |- | |Boomba Mushroom |3,000 | |''"A rare mushroom that is said to have explosive properties."'' | |- | |Snowball Mushroom |3,500 | |''"This round cold mushroom seems to attract snow. Life flows all over the Frontier, even in the harshest of landscapes."'' | |- | |Mushtache Mushroom |3,500 | |''"A whimsical mushroom that resembles a mustache."'' | |- | |Angry Bushdweller |4,000 | |''"What is this wacky creature? It might catch a decent price."'' | |- | |Elephant Mushroom |4,500 | |''"An Elephant Mushroom. The strange trunk of this mushroom seems to search out different smells in the air."'' | |- | |Gorbacabbage |5,000 | |''"'You ate me!' Shouted the Gorbacabbage, unhappy from being eaten like a common Plumbo."'' | |- | |Grugbug Mushroom |5,000 | |''"This strange looking mushroom convulses at the touch. It almost seems to be alive."'' | |- | |Fife Flower |5,900 | |''"An alluring flower. Uncaring of where it grows, the Fife Flower never seems to blend in."'' | |- | |Abandoned Flower |5,900 | |''"A lonely flower. Even without water or sunlight, these strange flowers can seem to grow anywhere."'' | |- | |Lool Flower |5,900 | |''"An alluring flower. The Lool Flower can grow anywhere, but rarely, like the Fife flower, does this strange flower sprout."'' | |- | |Fantastic Mushroom |7,000 | |''"This strange looking mushroom is said to only sprout in times of need."'' | |- | |Icem Mushroom |7,000 | |''"An icy mushroom formed from the power of the Frigid Waste. Its very presence seems to cool the air around it, even far from the waste."'' | |- | |Nightmare Mushroom |7,000 | |''"A twisted mushroom from some strange dimension. Even looking at this strange mushroom can give someone a scare."'' | |- | |Brain Mushroom |9,500 | |''"This unsettling mushroom bounces around in your inventory."'' | |- | |Fruitstack |10,000 |500 |''"A delicious stack of fruit. A large enough meal to fill any stomach."'' | |- | |Strangeman's Shell |11,111 | |''"What a strange, strange shell. Even in the odd world of the Frontier, bizarre forms of life like this are feared."'' | |- | |Strangeman's Mushroom |20,000 | |''"What a strange, strange mushroom. An old inventor ran through the world spreading a twisted from of life with him; is this one of his creations?'' | |- | |Grateful Frog |100,000 | |''"Oh what a wonderous day, this Frog is saved!"'' | |- | |Traveler Plant |250,000 | |''"Even those who travel the worlds need time to rest. This oddity seems to have planted itself on the Frontier, if only for a short time."'' | |- | |The Object From Earth |333,333 | |''"An object from a far away land. In the Frontier, the word 'earth' simply refers to the ground, but this mysterious creation seems to hold far greater secrets."'' | |- | |Rising Star Mushroom |1,000,000 | |''"An amazing looking mushroom of immense rarity. Those that rise high, fall the furthest, but those who do not climb do not get very far at all."'' | |} Category:Items